


The One Where Anna Drove Darren Home

by ifreet



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt/title by Lucifuge_5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Anna Drove Darren Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



They don't talk about it. Ever.

And if sometimes Darren gets this little smile, indefinably different from his usual ones, perhaps slightly disbelieving and smug rather than arrogant--

"We don't talk about it. Ever," Anna reminds him with a bit of a snap. Though of course Darren continues to smile, and if anything it somehow becomes more infuriating. She huffs a theatrical sigh -- she's worked for a theatre company too long for anything less -- and stomps away, her professional heels clacking against the floor.


End file.
